Dawn of My Symphony
by Adonis1218
Summary: Redone. Azure, the adopted brother of Lloyd Irving, runs into Emil and Marta, two people after his brother. He joins them in order to learn the truth of his brother's recent actions. Will they succeed on their quest?(Of course, they are the main heroes of this story) OC insert. Various pairings as well. On hiatus till I get pretty far in technical prequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi Guys! Welcome to another redo of Dawn of My Symphony. Changes include Azure being a certain main hero from the first game's brother and the story now begins in Iselia! Enjoy and review good people!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New Wold or any of its characters. I only own Azure.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Meeting**

**(Azure's POV)**

It was another afternoon in Iselia. I was out looking for my brother's so-called apprentice, Paul. When I found him, he was walking away from two older people. One was a boy with blond hair and the other was a girl with long light brown hair. I ran up to them and introduced myself.

"Hey there. Azure is my name. What's your names?"

"I-I'm Emil." said the blonde.

"And I'm Marta. It's nice to meet you Azure."

"Aww... You're nice Marta. Anyway, have you seen a boy named Paul?"

Emil looked away and said,"You mean that kid who's Lloyd's apprentice. He said that he was on patrol."

"Thanks." As was walking to find away to start my search again I turned around and said,"Before I forget, what are you guys here for?"

Marta told me that they were trying to find Lloyd. I was thinking of a place where they could go.

"Hmm... okay I know where you guys should go."

"Where?"

"Follow me. I know the perfect person that might know where Lloyd is." I started to run towards the Martel Temple. "Come on! This way." The pair ran after me with the fact that they may know where they could find Lloyd.

As we were getting close to the temple I asked a question I was hesitant on asking.

"G-guys..."

Emil gave me a questioning look and said,"I-is something wrong Azure?"

I took a deep breath and asked my question. "What are you planning to do to Lloyd when you find him?" We all stopped when I asked this.

Marta said,"Lloyd took something that I need and Emil wants revenge for the Blood Purge."

I sighed and said,"Of course, yet another bunch that wants Lloyd to pay for what he did..."

Emil suddenly snapped at me and said,"Well yeah! That bastard killed my parents."

"(sigh) Yes yes, I know how this is going to go. Lloyd is a murder! He deserves to die for what he did!" I tilted my head a little and said,"Am I right or what?"

"Then why are we talking about this?"

"Because dummy," I said as I poked Emil's head and received a death glare,"As others and I told the other people you can't let yourself be consumed by revenge. You have to stay calm or the truth will be lost. Lloyd isn't the type of person to do that sort of thing. I know people change, but they don't change without a good reason." I took another breath after that whole lesson."A-anyway let's hurry to the temple okay?" The rest of the way was taken in by an awkward silence.

* * *

When we finally reached the temple, our path was blocked by a strange green dog-like creature. The creature noticed me and brought me to the ground before I realized it.

"Hahahahaha! Stop it Noishe! Stop!" Suddenly another black dog appeared out of thin air. I was able to shake Noishe off and took in the new appearance. "Who are you?"

The creature told me that its name was Tenebrae.

"Tenebre, huh? You seem like a person that has an interesting tale to tell. Anyway guys, meet Noishe, Lloyd's dog... I think?"

Marta gave me a questioning look and said,"You think?"

"Yeah... I really don't know. B-but's let's go to the temple, yes?" We climbed the long stairs and entered the large temple. Once inside we see the dwarf, Dirk, there.

Dirk notices us and says,"Oh, you're the kids that were lost and hello Azure." I waved a friendly hello and let Emil and Marta do the talking.

Marta said,"Thanks for giving us directions."

Emil said,"Um... We heard we might be able to find Lloyd Irving's father here."

Dirk said,"You're talking to him. We're not linked by blood, but he's my son." The two looked shocked, but became even more shocked when I said what I had to say.

"And you guys already met me, Lloyd's brother." The duo looked so freaked out that I almost laughed.

Marta finally said,"Have you two heard anything from Lloyd recently? We're looking for him. And Azure, you don't even look like him."

I explained with,"Well... I'm an adopted brother. I also kept my last name which is Wisteria because I liked my last name."

Emil suddenly went all rage mode on us and said,"You! Aren't you ashamed of what Lloyd did in Palmacosta?! You're his father and brother!"

Dad simply said,"I'm proud to call Lloyd my son. I've got nothing to be ashamed of."

I also said smiling,"The guy's an idiot be he's still the older brother I'd love to have."

Emil just got only more mad and I noticed something. His green eyes had turned into an angry shade of red. "You-"

Dad interrupted saying,"If Lloyd had anything to do with what happened in Palmacosta, he wouldn't have just disappeared like that. (Nods) I didn't raise a man who runs from his own responsibilities. My boy may be a fool, but he's not a bad person. Azure would also beat him up if he didn't explain himself."

Emil's eyes went back to normal and he just hanged his head.

Marta asked,"So, have any you had any contact with him?"

We both shook our heads and Dad said,"Nope, haven't heard a word. He was on a journey to gather Exspheres, but then he just suddenly came back about six months. He said he was on his way to save a friend and he had to travel light. So he left Noishe, that animal you saw outside. Haven't seen him since."

Marta hanged her head and only said,"I see."

Dad then asked,"If you kids happen to see Lloyd, give him a message for me, will you? Tell him Noishe is getting lonely, so come home soon."

I told them that we should go because we had no more information to give and we left Dad alone in the temple.

* * *

**Skit: A Gift**

**Azure: I'm sorry that we had no more info for you guys. (rubs bracelet)**

**Marta: It's alright Azure... what are you doing to your bracelet?**

**Azure: Huh?Oh... this was a birthday present from Lloyd. The little emeralds, sapphires, and amethysts were added later as a reward for overcoming my fears.**

**Emil: Overcoming you fears?**

**Azure: You see, I was constantly being bullied by older kids shortly after I was adopted. The kept saying that I was horrible at sports and that I was always in my books. I was always so afraid and shy of those bullies until they pushed into mud one day and I sorta... snapped.**

**Marta: Define sorta snapped.**

**Azure: Er... would you call causing major bruises, a few broken bones, and some minor concussions sorta snapped?(says cutely)**

**Emil: ... And how old were you at the time.**

**Azure: Hmm... I'm pretty sure that I was ten and the bullies were like thirteen or something...**

**Emil/Marta: ...**

* * *

We had just left the temple when Emil slumped down and looked so depressed.

Marta asked,"Emil, what's wrong?"

Emil replied,"He's not related to Lloyd by blood, and yet he really seems like he's Lloyd's the other hand, my uncle was always ashamed of everything I did." Jeez... his uncle must have been a total jerk. My heart sort of broke when I heard him say that.

Suddenly, we heard a woman's voice.

She said,"Excuse me, do you have a moment?"

We all turned around and I saw that it was my Professor, Raine Sage.

I kindly said,"Hello, Professor Raine!"

She said,"Hello to you Azure. Paul, one of the village children, has gone missing. Have you seen a boy about eight years old around here?"

Marta said,"Oh, we met him by the town entrance. He said something about going to haunted ranch."

"What! I told him not to go there!"I was so going to teach him a lesson when I found him."Professor, can I go with you to find him?"

The Professor nodded her head and said,"Alright Azure, you may come with me."

"Thank you. See you guys later!" I said as I waved goodbye and hurried home with the Professor to save that idiot that was my responsibility.

* * *

**The end of chapter 1 everyone! I truly hoped you liked and will review. I'm afraid that I'll have to restart chapter two since I was halfway done when I was doing the original version. Oops! This is gonna take a while.(sigh)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Welcome to chapter 2! Sorry if I haven't updated in a week or two. Busy with school and other things you know?**

**As promised, here is Adrian's Profile:**

**Full Name: Azure Wisteria(it's a purple-like color)**

**Age: 14 years old**

**Hair Color: Light Brown**

**Eye Color: Light Violet**

**Weapons: Staff(like the one Leia uses in Tales of Xillia) and magic**

**Description: A boy**** that is very kind and friendly to all of his friends. He cares greatly about his family and would protect them with anything he can do. He tries his best to learn the truth even if it is very painful because he believes in a world that isn't covered in lies and deceit. This makes his kind demeanor quickly fade and it is replaced with a cunning and evil personality when he thinks that it is necessary to show that side of himself. It is even worse when he sometimes uses a person's secrets to get what he wants and enjoys the fun he gets out of it. He has a secret soft spot for cute things and loves to just adore them. He cannot remember the events that led to meeting Lloyd and the others, but he hopes to find out what happened during that time. He has a mild addiction to coffee due to the fact that he has been very stressed with school, a part-time job, and training, and he needs to stay awake and not crash. He loves to ship other people because he thinks that it is super cute to pair various people. After discovering the ability to use magic, Azure tries to find an answer to why he can use magic. Perhaps the answer lies with his forgotten memories?**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Rescue**

**(Azure's POV)**

The professor and I just got to the other entrance to the village when I asked her to stop and go on ahead without me.

She was puzzled and asked,"Why do you want me to go on?"

I answered with,"I don't want to slow you down while I make the needed preparations. Paul might be in trouble and I have to get ready. Go, I'll catch up as soon as I can."

The Professor started to leave until she turned around."What do you mean by preparations?"

"I mean like get some supplies and change into my training gear."

"You mean changing into a purple shirt and wearing a headband with a bear that has the words,'So Cute!(heart symbol)'?

"How do you know about that? I keep it in my bag after training!" I blushed up a storm trying to figure out how she knew that.

"I didn't." She said with a smile.

"... I-I don't even. I-I just... I just..., why? Can you please go now before I get even more messed up?"

"Alright. I'll meet with you later."

We waved goodbye as I tried to stop going crazy, and I made my way to the item shop to make a few purchases. When I made my way to the shop I bought a bunch of apple and orange gels. I also bought three cups of coffee and when I was about to exit the door hit me in the face.

"OW!" I fell back and my coffee spilled all over the person who opened the door.

The door opener screamed in pain saying,"IT BURNS!"

I got back up and saw who it was. It happened to be my best friend, Adrian Brunel.(OC from Tales of my Symphony)

"Oh...H-hi Adrian. Funny to see you here heheh... please don't kill me." I slowly backed up in fear at the pain I was going to feel in a few minutes. After a few minutes of not getting beat up, I opened my eyes to see Adrian taking very deep breaths.

"I-I won't kill you OK? I've gotten a lot better at controlling myself." Instead he offered his hand and helped my up. "Why are you in such a rush?"

"Paul went to the human ranch and I'm going with Professor to rescue him. So I have to catch up to her."

"Hmm... OK. Want me to help?"

"Thanks so much for the help."

"No problem. I'd be happy to help that kid."

"But first, I have to stop at my house to get my equipment."

"I have to get mine, too."

"Let's meet at the crossroads OK? But first, coffee times!"

"...What?"

"Um... you know, coffee, an amazing beverage that keeps me awake at school?"

"You are such an addict."

"I am not!"

**Azure got the title: Coffee Lover- A title given to someone with a strong passion for the drink known as coffee.**

**Adrian got the title: Anger Management- A title given to someone needing help with his rage.**

* * *

When we got to my house, I went up into to my room and changed. I saw my headband and simply sighed as I put it back in the secret compartment I made with my brother's help. I grabbed my weapon, a staff, and went outside. I made my way to the entrance and saw Adrian with his bow, dagger, and training equipment.

"Hey dude!"

Adrian waved and said,"Let's perform the rescue operation, yes?"

The ranch looked like a bomb destroyed it. We had to go through an entrance to the side because the real entrance was covered in debris. After an hour of exploration and getting lost, I saw two familiar faces wandering around.

I waved to them saying,"Emil! Marta!" I ran up to them in delight. "What are you guys doing here?"

Marta said,"We're looking for Paul, too."

Emil noticed Adrian and said,"Who's your friend Azure?"

Adrian stepped up and said proudly,"I am the amazing Adrian Brunel! The adopted brother of the Chosen One Colette!"

Marta giggled a little and said,"Well, it's nice to meet you Adrian."

I smiled and said,"I hate to ruin the meet and greet, but we should really find Paul guys."

We all nodded and continued our search. After about thirty minutes, we came to a small chamber and saw Paul lying on the ground, unconscious.

Emil said,"Paul!"

As we were going to help him, Emil was suddenly stopped moving as if something was holding him back. A large tree monster came up out of the ground grabbing Emil. We all got in our battle stances.

Marta said,"What is that!"

Emil replied,"The monster's growing out of the floor!"

Marta also said,"I think this room itself is a monster!"

Emil keeps trying to break free bu has no luck in doing so.

He suddenly says," You know, th-there's a saying..."

He was about to say the saying when we hear a person's voice. "You can't see the forest for the trees."

Emil says,"Maybe that's what this is. Wait!"

We all turn around to see Professor Raine casting a spell.

She said,"Photon!" and a ball of light attacks the monster and it lets Emil go.

I said,"Come on everyone, let's take this monster down!" as we all got ready to fight.

* * *

Emil, Marta, and I charged at the monster as Adrian and the Professor attacked from the rear.

Emil took the monster straight ahead saying,"Demon Fang!" the attack didn't seem to faze the monster at all.

"Let me!" I jumped up in the air as I was preparing to get on top of the monster, but it grabbed me and started thrashing me around."Helpp meeee!"

Marta tried to distract the monster but as the monster swung at her, she almost ducked, but got hit into the wall.

"O healing power... First Aid!" A healing light caused Marta to get up, looking even better.

Adrian managed to shoot it's back, but the monster became crazed and threw me into the wall as I barely stayed conscious.

Marta tried casting a healing arte, but the minster slammed her into the ground.

Emil ran to Marta's aid, and was about to give her an apple gel in order to heal her wounds slightly. However, the monster ran at Emil charged at the monster and was forced into a wall. Emil slid down, unconscious. The monster was about to finish him for good, but Adrian towards Emil, and stabbed it in the back.

The monster became enraged and grabbed Adrian. It then threw him on the ground and stomped on him, effectively putting my friend out of commission.

The monster was about to silence Adrian forever, but I was filled with rage and got up as I felt a new power growing inside of me.

"Stop! I... I am so going to destroy you!" I felt words enter my mind and repeated them aloud."O twisted door of distortion, open wide... Negative Gate!"

A sphere of pure darkness enveloped the tree monster and it fell over.

I said,"I did it..." as I fell over and let the darkness take me.

* * *

**Second Chapter done! I finally did it. I've decided to include Adrian because I thought 'I wanna connect Tales of My Symphony with this somehow.' So review so that I can get even better!**


End file.
